Dancing With Devil
by lenaweirdodancer
Summary: Bella just graduated from ASU, and works at the towns local diner trying to build her own dance studio. Edward Cullen don of the Cullen Mafia is a total bad ass,. When he sees Bella he becomes possessive of her and she becomes his. Lots of Lang and Lemons, Possessive and Darkward.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With The Devil  
Chapter 1  
A/N: Hello, everyone. I would say this is my first story but its not I started another story called Romance In Paris but got writers block so I dropped that story and account, and decided to start over completely.  
Bella - 21  
Edward - 23  
Alice - 20  
Jasper - 23  
Rose - 22  
Emmett - 24  
Esme - 42  
Carlisle - 44

As I stared out the foggy window watching the rain as it poured down hard, and the people ran into the nearest establishments with newspapers, their bags, and even one person decided to cover their head up with their laptop(stupid idea on their part.) I somewhat knew that my break would be up pretty soon and I would have to go back to the joys of waiting tables, women glaring at me when their date would take focus off of them, and when men would grab at me and make sexist or pervish comments about me when I was near, yay! But at least the staff took care and looked after me like family, and that's the reason why I never reacted when these things would happen because I didn't want John to have to go through all the lawsuits. John was the owner of the local diner here in town along with his wife Sarah who kicked the bucket a year before I joined the family and John has seen me as his daughter ever sine, he says that I remind him if his wife Sarah with my smartness, wit, stubbornness, and feistiness. He sure knew how to make a girl blush.  
I recently just graduated from ASU ( Arizona State University) with a degree in Business Management, Dance, and Teaching Dance. I know wow right. Anyway while I wait to get a job to teach dance, I am currently drawing up plans to have my own dance studio built.  
As I gathered what was left of my lunch from George, I heard the bell ring announcing the presence of a customer. Quickly standing I yelled over my shoulder that I would be right with them. Running into the kitchen l yell to see whose here and I only get a reply from George, the cook, as I place my dishes in the sink.  
"Where is everyone else?" I ask George who just shrugs having no idea.  
Grabbing my notepad and favorite pen I head out the kitchen and into the diner to see that Amber, the hostesses, has already set them at an table and of course in my section. With a deep breath I walk towards their table and when I come close enough I can see that none of these gentlemen notice that I am here. Clearing my throat all five heads snap up and I lock gazes with the rarest color of green eyes that I have ever seen. I continue to observe him his chiseled almost god like features, and as I snap my gaze back up to meet the green eyes I see that they were observing me just as I was observing him just a second ago. He was the most beautiful that I have ever seen and I felt stir in me that made me want to attack him and his lips, just his whole entire body. Don't even get me started on his hair and looked so soft and was a bronze color, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Shaking my head to clear my imaginary thoughts because no man like him would ever want me I ask,  
"Hello, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress for the evening, can I interest you in our dinner special this evening." I politely said.  
I just stood their smiling while they all continued to stare at me, and slowly my smile began to drop and I started to get annoyed. I tried pushing through my annoyance, but they still never answered and I got more annoyed. A smirk began to form on green eyes face and narrowed my eyes at him, while trying not to stare at Green Eyes sexy lips.  
"Alright, I have stood here for at least and hour, I also introduced myself and was very polite which is an challenge for me, so this is what I'm going to do I'm going to walk back into the kitchen stay there for a few minutes to let some of my anger go down, then come  
back re-introduce my self as polite as a can and you will order, Understand," I spat still staring at green eyes as he continued to smirk at me.  
With a turn on my heel I walked away I was about half way to kitchen just pasting the restroom doors when somehow grabbed my arm and roughly slammed me into the nearest wall. About to cuss out whoever the culprit I am met with two pair of green eyes that seemed seemed fairly close to me. I could feel his breath, smell his scent, and the longing pressure to attack those lips of his.  
I felt him breath in the scent of me and rub his nose along my neck and lightly nip at the skin their with his teeth. I hold back at groan at his torturous movement.  
"Beautiful, and feisty is there anything else I need to know about you love," he whispered huskily into my ear his velvety voice making me gasp.  
Wait, did I just hear him correctly when he said love and called me beautiful. I blushed looking down but quickly looked back up when I saw a his hard on pushing tightly against his trousers.  
"So now the firing spitfire goes shy, well that's alright because now your mine and I'm never letting you go." He purred into my ear sliding his hands down my body.  
"Hold the fuck up Mr., I belong to no one and you will be letting me go or or I will call the cops," I yelled at him.  
"The cops don't scare me darling, and neither do now this is what's going to happen your going to go tell your boss you quit and then after that I will take you on a two week vacation because baby you look like you need along with a foot massage, . ," he demanded.  
"No I do not understand," I spat raising my knee.  
Before anymore damage was done I had been pushed farther into the way and feel his erection rub against my sex earning a moan from me and an animalistic growl from her.  
"If I were you I wouldn't do that," he spat continuing to rub his erection up and down my sex.  
Open my mouth to talk I was interrupted by his soft lips roughly kissing mines, pushing against his chest I tried to break apart from his lips, but when he but down on my bottom lip and drew blood and licked it as it came out, I moaned and stopped fighting it. Swiping my tongue across his lips he let out another, opening his mouth and our tongues battling for dominance. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He began pushing his hard erection into my sex. I was moaning so loud that George could have heard me.  
"Your mine, and I always get what I want," he growled into my ear, " Say your mine." He growled pushing his cock roughly against my covered sex.  
"Say it!"  
Hearing an alarm go off, meaning that I was off, I untied my legs from around his waist and hopped down landing straight up but wobbled a little bit.  
"Woah, steady there baby," he said grabbing my waist.  
Dusting my self off and pushing him away, I headed off towards the locker room to gather my things for dance class. As I changed into my half shirt and jogging pants I began to think about what just happened. I could still feel the wetness in between my legs and fuck his erection rubbing against me. Shaking my head, I knew what just happened was just a joke or maybe an prank however you want to see it. Impossible, no man like that would ever want a plain jane like me. Gathering my things I ran to clock out, and went through the back straight towards my black range rover that my Grandma Swan had got me as an graduation present before she passed away. Starting I drove off, and as I passed the front I could see green eyes staring straight at my like he knew I was in it. He mouthed that I was his. and I could run all I wanted to but he would always find me. Shuddering at his now green eyes that have turned black he continued to stare at me like I was something he could eat, I quickly drove off towards the dance studio that I was renting at the moment until I got enough money to buy my own.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing With the Devil  
Chapter 2

"Miss B, Miss B, Miss B," yelled all the little children as I stepped through the door.  
"Hello, lil ones," I said as they all ran and engulfed me in a group hug.  
"Miss B, my uncle coming to watch me today," said Emily.  
Emily was my best friend Alice's daughter who she adopted when she was just a newborn, now Emily's seven and the cutest little thing ever.  
"Really, how exciting," I excitedly said trying to match her excitement but I knew that I would need at least two cups of coffee for that to be possible.  
"Alright, let me go get dressed and then we can start."  
They all nodded their eager heads ready to dance and stepped away from me and began stretching. Running towards the so called office that I had I changed quickly into my half shirt and black jogging pants, rolling the pants up to my knees. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail, I ran out into the studio to see the kids crowded around something or a rather someone. Walking up to the stereo I put on the warm up song, and I heard the kings say goodbye and run to their bags to put something away and run back and smile innocently at me.  
Stopping the music I smiled at them and said, "What did you get."  
I could feel someone's eyes piercing into my back as I watch the children huddle up and giggle while somewhat whispering if they should tell me or not. I haven't yet seen the culprit who gave the kids whatever they won't tell me they got. I felt someone tug on my pants and I looked at Emily who looked the most innocent out of everyone.

"Yes, Emily." I asked sincerely kneeling down to her height.

"My uncle here, and he gave everybody lollipops, and I got one for you to." she said whispering the last part.

I smiled gently at her and looked at the rainbow colored lollipop that she held in her hand.

"Did anybody eat any of their lollipops?" I secretly whispered.

She nodded and whispered that Johnny had took a lick but then wrapped back up and put in his bag, I threw a look toward Johnny who blushed when I caught his eye and quickly looked down. I thanked Emily before jumping up onto my tip toes and landing back down on flat foot gracefully. I then turned towards the culprit who gave the children the lollipops, and gasped what seemed quietly to myself, but it caught his attention and he snapped his towards mine. I blushed when I was caught looking and turned back to the children.

"Alright, kids I need to 3 lines of four, boys in the back." I announced into the space sending the children into a frenzy trying to get in lines of with space in between and also making them straight. Of course to children everything had to be perfect. I quickly took notice noting the two twins Victor and Victoria missing.

"Does anybody know where or what happened to Victor and Victoria?" I asked when the room had become quiet.

"I heard they moved to Antarctica. "Said one of the boys.

"Nope my mom said they moved to England," Emily said the last part which she said in a fake British accent. Everyone chuckled at Emily's new voice.

"Alright, alright this convo is over." I yelled silencing the bickering kids.

"Miss B, what's a convo?" said Johnny.

"A conversation." I simply replied.

Finally, cutting on the warm up music I sat down upon the floor the children followed and stretched my arms over both my legs. Looking up I was trapped into the penetrating gaze of green eyes who stared at me like I was his treasure that he had lost but had now found. I dropped my gaze and opened up my legs into second and leaned over laying the top half of my body onto the cold floor. I had been working with these kids for a while now so they were all pretty flexible. I leaned over face to knee and laid over my right leg and then did the same with my left leg. Hopping up I slid into my right split yelling over the music for the children to follow suit. Yelling to the children to rotate their hips so the top of the body lay on the floor. Switching over we did the same with the left but sitting in it longer since most kids were almost there, I even had them hold their hands on top of their heads for 30 seconds.

"Middle!" I yelled and all the children groaned because out of splits this one was most painful. There were only a couple of kids in class that had all three splits along with me. I had them to do push-ups in it, and I also pushed them down before ending warm up and sending to all get water, before we started on our pieces that they would performing in August which left us with two more months. They all ran back before we started running through the six pieces that we already had started but were not finished. There was a total of 20 pieces to be choreographed and we only had six. Well there would be five solos(excluding mine), and then three hip hop pieces, three ballet, one tap pieces, two ballroom pieces, a guy's piece, a gals piece, a theater piece, a duet, a trio, and the finale. I know a lot right.

"Ok, let's get to work." I said with a lot of excitement.

Four and a half hours later I had completed to two ballet and hip hop pieces. I didn't have to worry about the last ballet and hip hop piece because in had guest artist coming and finishing them in one (my kids were learners.) When all the kids had left I walked back to my run down office, grabbing my towel from off the edge of the desk wiped my face and as I the towel wiped over my eyes I closed them only to re-open them and see Green Eyes leaning in the door way of my office while staring at me with lust in his eyes and a smirk upon his lips.

"Did you follow me here?" I asked glaring at him.

"No, darling my niece dances here, but if you want me to follow you I will, all you have to do is ask." He said while walking slowly towards as I walked into the wall behind me being again trapped.

"Whose your niece?" I asked in a somewhat calm breath because all he did was leave me breathless.

"Emily." He asked trailing down the sides of my sweaty body.

Gasping quietly, "You're the infamous brother to Alice that I have never met." I simply stated trying to find my breath.

"Bingo." He whispered huskily into my ear.

I looked up into his dark green eyes and saw his eyes filled with desire and lust, and another emotion I couldn't quite tell what it was though.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking her home." I said breathlessly as he sucked on my neck, pulling me into hard stone body.

Looking down because I felt something poking me in my stomach I saw his erection and gasping at his length.

"You see what you do to me darling, you make me so hard every time I looked at you, and you had in so much. Beautiful do you know how sexy it is to watch you dance." He stated whispering huskily into my ear.

I didn't say anything so he continued, "And then to watch all those males stare at you like your something to eat, made me want to kill them all, do you want me to kill all those men for staring at what's mine, huh?" he questioned grabbing my sex with his hand. I moaned loudly at the contact, "Oh, Isabella you're so wet for me, is this for me he asked sticking his hands into pants and rubbing around my sex ever so gently.

"Ahh," I screamed moaning loudly at the feel of his hands on my body. "Oh god."

"The names Edward, darling, better learn it quickly because that's the only name you're going to be screaming for now on." He growled into my ear, as he pinched and roughly stuck his finger into my sex, before pulling it out and sucking my juices off his fingers and pulling it out his mouth with a loud pop.

"You taste so fucking good lil girl." He growled.

We were so rudely interrupted when my phone went off and I tried to push Edward off of me to go answer. He only tightened his grip even more. I struggled to push him off.

"Edward, I have to answer my phone, please." I pouted looking up into innocently into his darkened eyes. Finally letting me go, I ran to my phone and quickly hit accept knowing exactly who it was.

"Yes Alice." I answered.

"Well someone's moody," She retaliated. "Anyway, my mom wants to know if you're up for dinner at her house, her exact words being since all my children are home I am having a dinner."

"Do I have time to go home and shower and find some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you're going to end up being late so I put your outfit on your bed so you can change right into it when you get out the shower." She yelled happily into my ear.

"Alright, see you at moms?"

"See you at moms." She said before ending the call.


End file.
